The present disclosure relates generally to the field of airbags in automotive vehicles. More specifically, this disclosure relates to an airbag configured to include at least one tear mechanism to tailor the inflation sequence of the airbag during deployment to reduce the impact force imparted by the deploying airbag to improve occupant protection.
Airbags typically are configured to provide optimal protection to an in-position occupant. In the event a vehicle occupant is out of position and the vehicle experiences a dynamic impact event (e.g., a collision with an obstacle) that triggers airbag deployment, the airbag may impart a “punch” or impact force onto the out-of-position occupant, due to it being configured to provide optimal protection to an in-position occupant. This punch force may be caused by the inertia of the airbag, which is a result of the sudden deployment of the airbag from rapid generation of inflation gas being forced into the airbag cushion.
It would be advantageous for an airbag to provide improved protection to out-of-position occupants by reducing the punch force imparted onto the out-of-position occupant caused by the inertia of the deploying airbag cushion. It would further be advantageous for an airbag while providing improved protection to an out-of-position occupant to have a fully deployed position and internal cushion pressure that provides optimal protection to an in-position occupant.